That One Unbelieveable Night
by XoXoluvu2XoXo
Summary: Oliver, Lily, and Miley are gradguating. But Oliver has something he wants to tell his girlfriend. But when is he going to get it out?.. Milver. I don't own Hannah Montana


_That one unbelieveable night_

_Miley's p.o.v_

It was graduation night Me, Oliver and Lily were heading off to the high school to graduate.

Oliver, being at the top of our class some how, was getting nervous about giving the farwell speach. I don't blame him.

Since everyone found out i was Hannah Montana they couldn't leave this school alone with all the reporters and stuff. So they are now broadcasting the graduation live nationwide.

When we finally arived at the school every news reporter in the city had to of been there. It was like they didnt want to miss one little second of it. Unbelieveable!

When Oliver grabed my hand, i looked over at him. I thought he was going to faint but he didn't.

"After tonight no matter what happends i will always love you." He said. Me and Oliver have been dating since him and Lily broke up. so about a year now. Lol. When he broke up with her she understood perfectly, some how. But she is better now, she is dating my brother, which is very gross. But its her life and if they get married we will be some what related.

We got to our seats and this teachers were talking about way boring stuff. They wanted to go head and give us our diplomas before the speach. Weird. Ha. As they called our names I began to get nervous, and sick, well a little of both.

What if me and Oliver grow apart and never get married after college like we planed? Man, i hope we got into the same college now. I got into UCLA for producing movies, he said he was wanting to study music at UCLA but he never told me if he got in or not.

My name was called for getting my diploma. I shock some guys hand and turned to my dad and step-mom, they took a picture of me, with a fake smile, of course.

The teacher said some things and called Oliver up to give the Farwell speach.

Man i so hope he doesn't choke right now. He has a thing for choking in front of people. Even more so now since it is live and if he screws up its going to be in front of the whole U.S. How bad would that be? Very bad.

"Twelve years and some odd days ago we took our first steps in to the life of school. Many of us strugling, some not very much. But all our hard work an deatication got us here. To high school, the years we will never forget. We all made lots of friends and made alot more thing besides friends too. Even though we are going our different ways in life we will never forget these wonderful people we have came across through out the years. For the parents in the crowd, we thank you for being with us through out our life. You had to put up with all of our problems along the way. and we know it might have been heck but you all are out of it now. Unless you still want to be. I know ask the graduates to reflect on the past years but before you do that. Miley, i want you to thnk about this too. Will you marry me?"

The whole crowd was stuned to hear the question. My guess was they were not suspecting that. I know i wasn't.

But after Oliver said that i couldn't help myself i jumped out of my seat and said,

"Oliver, I don't have to think about it. My answer is yes! Yes, yes, yes times a million!"

Right about now the crowd in my head and behind me started 'Awing' at us. And i think the rest of the U.S was awing to. But who knew.

I made my way through the walk way trying not to step on anyone.

When i met Oliver on the stage he took my hand and showed me the engagment ring. It was breathe taking, i nodded my head and he put the ring on my finger and said 'I love you so much' then stood up and kissed me. The crowd started clapping and cheering.

When i looked over to see the family. Most of them were crying. My dad and Jackson seem to be crying more so then any of them.

After all of that i met up with my dad, Lily, Jackson, and my step-mom.

"Your mom would have been so happy to see this."

"I know dad, but she did. In Heaven." I said to my dad

"So Jackson when are you going to pop the question to your girl?" dad asked

Jackson pulled Lily closer to him and said."I have on idea when i will. But its going to be soon thats for sure."


End file.
